INeed you both
by Endway2000
Summary: Estan surgiendo sentimientos dentro del elenco de ICarly, y la morena Carly no sabe que hacer. ¿Que ocurrira cuando, despues de una pelea de Sam y Freddie, ella decida confesar sus sentimientos? Descubramoslo.


**HOLA A TODOS! MI SEGUNDO FIC DE ICARLY ESTA LISTO!**

**Y esta vez, es de mi pareja favorita… CAMIE (CarlyxSamxFreddie). Este es el primer capi recién, hecho con POV de Carly. En lo personal me gusta mas el POV general, aunque este también esta bueno… solo que no tanto para fics tan largos como este, jaja. Lo único me parece que hago las cosas medio densas y largas excesivamente, y que por eso me quedo tan largo! EN fin, si ustedes lo notan les pido me avisen, así ya se para la próxima si seguir haciéndolo así o cortarla antes, jeje. De cualquier manera me gusto como me quedo y espero les guste a ustedes también!**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el Sumario:**

_**INeed you Both: En el elenco de ICarly se están desarrollando sentimientos muy fuertes. Especialmente entre la morena Carly con sus dos compañeros. ¿Qué es lo que hará ella para que sus amigos se enteren de lo que siente? ¿Tendrá el valor de confesarlo? ¿Y que sienten Freddie y Sam entre si? Descubrámoslo. **_

Y suspiro de nuevo. E hecho mucho eso últimamente. Y por alguna razón siempre es cuando oigo a mis dos mejores amigos, Sam y Freddie discutir como perros y gatos.

Hasta hace apenas… unas 30 horas, estábamos haciendo ICarly, como todas las semanas. Estrenamos un nuevo segmento interactivo que incluía a un ex compañero de Ridgway. Pero para nuestro "agrado", resulto que un millonario se comunico con nosotros. Y esto hubiera sido genial… de no ser porque nos ofreció hacer ICarly desde un cohete en el espacio, para así probar que su cadena de vacaciones espaciales era segura.

¡Estábamos realmente emocionados por esto! Incluso Sam y Freddie habían hecho un cese en sus hostilidades en el viaje hasta aquí –el cual por cierto fue en helicóptero y fue GENIAL-.

De cualquier manera, nos enteramos al llegar que fuimos solo UNO de los Web shows elegidos para ir al espacio. Los otros fueron los hermanos de Ejercitados. Son solo unos bobos que les gusta el ejercicio. Nos hicieron participar en un concurso para ver que equipo era más apropiado para ir al espacio. Creímos que les ganaríamos fácil… pero las pruebas fueron… ahm… resultaron… bueno… ¡fueron horribles! Primero nos colocaron en una silla, nos ataron de manos y pies y nos lanzaron aire como si estuviéramos en un tornado. Y luego nos metieron en OTRA silla metida en un giro… girospo… girosco… ¡EN UNA COSA QUE GIRABA! Así que primero nos golpearon con aire y luego nos hicieron girar hasta que Freddie y yo vomitamos –y Sam se río de nosotros hasta que se hizo pipi… asco-.

¡Y por si eso ya no fuera suficiente castigo, al final para desempatar nos hicieron meternos en unas cabinas más pequeñas que mi cuarto! Y tenemos que estar aquí 36 horas y evitar matarnos unos a otros… ¡lo cual no ha resultado, porque desde que entramos Sam y Freddie no han dejado de golpearse y de insultarse y yo me estoy volviendo loca!

"¡Carly!" Caigo de la silla sobresaltada. Me levanto enfurecida y clavo mis ojos en Sam. "¡SAM! ¿Porque me gritaste?"

"Te estoy hablando desde hace 15 minutos y no me respondías Carly." Y Freddie por alguna razón tuvo que defender a Sam… esperen… ¡ese es mi trabajo! "Si, no decías nada, solo te quedabas mirando al vacío con el lápiz en la mano y con cara de estreñida"

"Si… y no me parece justo que yo te este explicando algo de la nave en la que vamos a estar, y que Sam te este diciendo… cosas… y que no nos prestes atención."AGH, otra vez. A veces cuando Freddie pelea mucho con Sam se… contagia de su personalidad.

"Si, lo que el dijo." Y Sam tan elocuente como siempre. "Eres desconsiderada amiga.

¡¿DESCONSIDERADA? ¿Cómo pueden pensar que soy desconsiderada? "¿¡COMO PUEDEN PENSAR QUE SOY DESCONSIDERADA! ¡PIENSO EN USTEDES TODO EL DIA! ¡SIEMPRE!"

Se miran entre si los dos, confundidos. Pero no pienso detenerme ahora que inicie. Ya les e tenido demasiada paciencia. Intento despejar mis pensamientos para no verlos pelear y ellos se enojan conmigo. Me llaman desconsiderada. Si supieran lo que ellos significan para mí… Ah no, ¡finalmente les voy a decir todo lo que pienso!

"¡NO SOY DESCONSIDERADA, USTEDES LO SON! ¡ESTOY FURIOSA CON USTEDES Y ESTABA INTENTANDO ALEJAR MIS PENSAMIENTOS DE AQUÍ, PORQUE HAN ESTADO PELEANDO DESDE QUE ENTRAMOS A ESTA COCHINA CAPSULA, Y ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOCA, Y YA NO SE QUE MAS HACER CON USTEDES PORQUE SON ASI TODO EL TIEMPO Y PARA MI ES DIFICIL VER A MIS MEJORES AMIGOS PELEAR PORQUE SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TENGO, bueno y Spencer pero el es mas bien mi hermano, ASI QUE QUIERO QUE SE COMPORTEN! ¿¡NO PUEDEN ESTAR TRANQUILOS UN DIA! ¡SI NO ES POR MI HAGANLO POR ICARLY AL MENOS!"Hable rápido y ahora intento recuperar el aire. Eso hago siempre que estoy enojada. Hablar así de rápido me ayuda a decirlo todo lo que pienso sin detenerme ni titubear.

Mejor me siento. Uff, necesito recuperar el aire. Hable demasiado. Ahora ambos se están mirando. Confundidos y avergonzados. Sin duda se dieron cuenta de su error y se arrepienten. Mejor que me ofrezcan una sincera respuesta.

"Lo… sentimos, Carly." Dijo pausadamente Sam. No es común que yo le hable así, al menos no si no estamos peleadas entre nosotras. No se lo esperaba y le dolió… ahora me siento mal.

"No fue nuestra… mm, intención."

"Si… ¿somos unos tontos, sabes?"

"Si que lo son."Volví a ser dura. Pero ya fui honesta antes, así que seguir siéndolo ahora no nos hará ningún daño. De hecho… quizás deba ser totalmente honesta.

"Escucha." Continúo Freddie. "Enserio... ENCERIO sentimos esto. Sabemos que… peleamos… mucho Sam y yo y tu siempre estas con nosotros y evitas que nos matemos entre si y…"Se detuvo y miro a Sam de reojo. "Ahm… evitas que SAM me mate a mi."

Y Sam rodó los ojos. "Lo que Fredman quiere decir es que… tu nunca nos criticas nada por mas que te volvamos loca y que… quizás… tal vez…"

"Fueron insensibles conmigo"

"Si… si eso mismo." Sam suspiro y levanto la vista, que hasta ahora tenia clavada en mis zapatos. "Lo sentimos y nos portaremos mejor… aunque Freddie y yo nos odiemos."

"¿Nos perdonas?"¿Si tanto se odian, como es posible que siempre terminen la frase del otro y sepan lo que el otro quiere decir?

Siempre es así. Bueno, no siempre. Siempre se pelean y yo les digo que paren porque somos amigos los tres y tienen que comportarse. Pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez finalmente enloquecí… y les dije todo lo que sentía y les grite y ahora saben que pienso en ellos constantemente. ¡AY DIOS! ¡Había olvidado que dije eso! ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para explicarles esto? No quise decir eso. Bueno, si, por supuesto que si quise pero no ahora. NO en este momento. Aquí no puedo correr y escapar para no tener que decirles porque están siempre en mi cabeza los dos.

"¿Carls?"Ay no, otra vez me quede pensando. "Ahm, si… claro, los perdono." Mejor río simpática y hago como si nada. "Jejeje, lo siento, me descontrole un segundo."

"Esta bien, estabas en tu derecho."Freddie sonríe amablemente. La tormenta ya paso, al menos para ellos. Para mí, estoy apenas entrando al infierno. "Mmm… ¿sellamos esto con un abrazo?"Ay, nunca pierdes la oportunidad para estar cerca de mi Freddie. Eres encantador… y me asustas, también.

"Claro… ¡pero que sea triple!"¿Por qué no aprovechar la ocasión yo también? Se miran de reojo, con sus clásicos gestos de odio falsos. Refunfuñan pero al final se acercan. No se arriesgarían a hacerme enfadar de nuevo. Abro los brazos para recibirlos y ellos se acercan y nos unimos los 3. Sam abraza a Freddie y a mí, Freddie abraza a Sam y a mí, y yo los abrazo a ambos a la vez.

Los tres unidos en un único abrazo. Quisiera quedarme entre ellos para siempre, sintiendo su calor y estando los tres juntos: los mejores amigos, y algo mas, juntos siempre. Si, es lo que más quisiera pero… no se va a poder. Se que Freddie me ama… quiero decir, me lo dice constantemente y me lo demuestra, pero para Sam soy solo una amiga… y ella y Freddie se odian. No, seria imposible que estuviéramos juntos de otra forma que no fuera amistad. Ojala las cosas no fueran así. Ojala yo pudiera confesarles que los quiero… que los necesito y quiero estar con ambos. Se que no es imposible, estoy segura. Pero no puedo obligarlos a eso. Ellos no lo desearían, y si simplemente les digo lo que siento quizás arruine nuestra amistad. Freddie sentirá celos de que también me guste Sam, Sam se asqueara porque me gusta Freddie y le romperá los dientes, el ira al hospital, su madre demente enloquecerá mas, lo enviara lejos a un internado en la Antártida y ya nunca lo volveré a ver ni el a mi. Lo más cercano que Freddie tendrá para abrazar seria un pingüino. ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESO PASE!

Me separo de ellos. El abrazo ya duro demasiado –no todo lo que yo quisiera, pero bueno-. "No llores Carly, por favor."Dice Sam. ¿Estoy llorando? Me palpo la cara y esta toda húmeda. Tiene razón. Debí sentirme tan emocionada que llore accidentalmente. Ash, soy patética. "No te preocupes, estoy bien."

"¿Estas segura?"Dice Freddie, visiblemente todavía preocupado.

"¡Si, segura!"Hago la sonrisa más grande que puedo para tranquilizarlos. "Continuemos con el ensayo de ICarly."Busco un pañuelo por hay. Encuentro uno que me dio Spencer. Uno rosa con corazoncitos verdes. Creo que se lo compro a un sobrino de Calceto. Actuare como si nada hubiera pasado. Ensayaremos para ICarly un rato, dormiremos, y mañana pasaremos el día entero en esta caja de zapatos en la que estamos encerrados y luego nos iremos. Si logro sobrevivir sin enloquecer por tenerlos tan cerca y no poder tocarlos, entonces tendrán que darme una medalla al valor.

"Carly… Carly." Ay, si Freddie, quiero acostarme contigo definitivamente. Esperen… su voz suena distinta. Ups, debe ser el Freddie real. "¿Qué?"¿Por qué diablos me despiertas? Estaba soñando contigo, y estoy segura de que después soñare con Sam.

"Suena… como un animal comiendo."¿Animal co… SAM? Oh no, tengo que encender la luz. Sam esta… ¿comiendo un brisket?

"¡Sam!"

"¿Si?"

"¿Metiste un brisket de contrabando?"

"Si, y crema de maíz también."Ash, ¿Por qué haces esto Sam? ¡Nos pueden descalificar! Parece que mi clásica mirada de reproche aun funciona, porque Sam se ve arrepentida y al borde de las lágrimas. "Es esta entupida prueba. ¡Me estoy volviendo loca aquí dentro!"Suspiro. Que difícil que es ella a veces.

"Sam, yo…"

"¡Dame ese brisket!"Freddie me interrumpe y salta de la cama. ¡Esta persiguiendo a Sam! ¡Por un brisket! Esto no es posible, SIEMPRE es lo mismo. Intento detenerlos pero no puedo. Y esta cámara es demasiado pequeña para que estemos correteando los tres y yo queriendo detenerlos a ellos. Mmm… pero quizás si activo los extintores de incendios, eso los detenga. Me acerco al panel. Haber, extintores, extintores… ¡AQUÍ ESTA! Presiono el botón y la habitación empieza a lanzar un montón del vapor, justo sobre Sam y Freddie.

Por fortuna eso evito que se mataran mutuamente. "¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes?"

"No podemos evitarlo. ¡Tenemos Demencia espacial!"Se quejo Freddie. Wow, deben estar bastante perturbados si el se comporta así.

"¡Chicos basta! ¿Saben lo asombroso que seria que hicieran ICarly desde el espacio? Los tres seriamos leyenda. No podemos rendirnos, ya sobrevivimos 12 horas. Unas cuantas mas no nos mataran, ¿de acuerdo?"

Vuelven a mirarse mutuamente. Han hecho eso mucho últimamente. ¿Podría ser que estén deseando estar juntos y busquen al otro? O quizás solo se miren por casualidad, no se.

"Ahora los dos… cálmense y duerman."Están los dos callados. Demasiado. Sam se ve que se siente culpable, pero Freddie parece estar casi al borde del llanto. Ay, odio ser mala con ellos. ¡Pero son imposibles!

Freddie afirma con las manos y se acuestan nuevamente. Apago la luz. Es mejor dormir. Me hará falta para soportarlos mañana.

Me acuesto de nuevo, pero creo que ya no podré volver a dormir. Este incidente me saco el sueño. Demonios, ¿Por qué tienen que ser así? Me despertaron de mi hermoso sueño. Y lo peor es que no pueden dejarlo, ni siquiera para esta prueba. ¡Seria absolutamente genial ir al espacio! Además de que seria bueno para ICarly, también cumpliría mi sueño de la infancia. De niña siempre había querido ir al espacio, y la idea de poder ir, con ellos, las personas que mas quiero –además de Spencer- y poder hacer ICarly, lo mas importante para mi, me motivo para venir aquí y soportar las pruebas horribles y a los tontos de Ejercitados y ahora soportar a Sam y a Freddie pelear en esta cámara del tamaño de un armario. Y ellos sabían lo importante que esto es para ICarly y para mí. ¡Se los dije muchas veces! ¡Porque no pueden hacer las paces! ¡Les es tan difícil llevarse bien! ¡Odio verlos pelear, es lo que mas odio! ¡Me hace sentir que será así siempre, que nunca podremos estar juntos y bien! ¡Que mi sueño de poder tenerlos a ambos no será más que eso, un sueño! Y yo… ¡Yo no sabría que hacer si eso pasara! ¡Se me rompe el corazón solo de pensar que nunca… que nunca podré tenerlos como yo quiero! Con solo pensar en eso yo… yo… quiero llorar. ¡NO, QUIERO GRITAR! ¡Gritarles para que sepan como me siento! ¡Para que sepan que los amo con todo lo que son! ¡Para que sepan que sus peleas me hartan, como amiga y como alguien que los ama!

Cálmate Carly, cálmate… ¡NO, NO PUEDO CALMARME! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡ME… ME PONEN TAN FURIOSA! ¡QUISIERA GOLPEARLOS Y GRITARLES COMO ME SIENTO! ¡NO LO SOPORTO, ME VUELVEN LOCA! ¡SOPORTE SUS PELEAS TRES AÑOS Y YA NO… YA NO…

"¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR MAS!"¡Necesito salir de aquí! Golpeo el techo sobre mi cama, que es la cama de Freddie.

"Carly, calma, solo relájate."¡NO PUEDO! Me pongo de pie y comienzo a retorcerme. ¡SOY UN MAR DE NERVIOS, ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO!

"¡NO… ME SIENTO TOTALMENTE ALTERADA!"

"Cálmate, estarás bien."

"¡CALLATE FREDDIE!"¡AY NO, NUNCA LE HABIA GRITADO ASI! Me mira con cara de sorprendido, de herido. ¡Mientras más permanezca aquí mas los lastimare, y mas loca me volveré yo! ¡Necesito irme, es necesario!

"¡NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ!" ¡La puerta! Si la golpeo seguro que me abrirán. Corro hacia ella. "¡Abran… esta… puerta!" ¡No me escuchan! No oyen mis golpes. ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE PUEDEN VERME PERO NO ME SACAN DE ESTA MALDITA CAPSULA! ¡SI NO SALGO DE AQUÍ PRONTO, JURO QUE…

"¡Carly, basta!"Grita Freddie mientras sus brazos me toman de las caderas. Intenta alejarme de la puerta… ¡Y lo esta logrando! ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?

"¡NO SOPORTO ESTO FREDDIE, NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ!"Grito y me zarandeo y me muevo, intentando zafarme, pero ahora son 4 brazos los que me agarran. ¿4 brazos? ¡Sam se coloco frente a mí y me aprisiono con sus brazos! Ya no puedo moverme más.

"Escucha Carly, y escúchame bien. Tienes que calmarte. ¡TU siempre estas calmada! En todas las situaciones, cuando algo malo pasa tu nunca te rindes y tomas la mejor decisión."Miro a Sam a los ojos. Vagamente, porque los tengo llenos de lagrimas. "Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas las veces que Nevel intento destruir ICarly y sacarnos de la Web? Tu fuiste quien descubrió como pararlo todas las veces, Carly. Siempre encuentras una respuesta para todo, pero cuando estas calmada."Sam toma mi cara con sus manos y acerca su rostro al mío.

"Es cierto, Carly."Susurra Freddie en mi odio, detrás de mí. "Mira, incluso puedes estar calmada cuando Sam y yo nos peleamos. Y eso es mas seguido que cuando Spencer compra los calcetines de Calceto.

"Pero yo ya… ya no lo soporto mas."Ya no me siento enojada. Ahora… estoy muy triste. Me pesa el cuerpo y mi rostro esta lleno de lágrimas. Yo… no quiero hablar. No pienso en las palabras pero… ellas solo salen. Me duele todo y solo quiero acabar con esto. Quiero que esto no hubiera pasado. Lo siento chicos, pero debo decirlo. No lo aguanto más… Chicos, yo los… los…

"Yo los amo…"Silencio. No puedo ver a Sam porque tengo la cabeza baja, y Freddie esta detrás de mi, pero sin duda están preguntándose de que estoy hablando. Están sintiendo asco quizás. Freddie debe estar con el corazón roto porque siento algo por Sam y no solo por el, y Sam debe sentirse horrorizada porque piense en estar con Freddie y con ella. A diferencia de Freddie, ella ni siquiera debe estar pensando en estar conmigo. Pero ya es tarde para que me retracte. Ya lo dije… y ahora no quiero dejar de decirlo."Los amo a ambos. De verdad. Desde hace… desde hace mucho. Desde que empezamos a hacer ICarly. Se que si hubiera estado solo… solo contigo, Sam o solo con Freddie, no hubiera llegado a sentir esto pero… pero… estando los tres juntos me di cuenta de que éramos un gran trío, una… que éramos casi una pareja. Siempre juntos los tres, en todo momento. Je, incluso Spencer siempre se queja de que casi viven en mi casa."No se de donde saque las fuerzas para reír, pero creo que les hizo gracia. Sam hizo MMMM, como cuando algo le hace gracia pero no quiere reír, y Freddie intento ahogar su risa y sonó como si se estuviera ahogando."Fui con un psicólogo un tiempo. Le dije… lo que sentía. Al principio creí que me sentía así porque… porque ustedes son mis mejores amigos y adoro estar por ustedes. Pero el me hizo darme cuenta de que no era así. Me hizo pensar y… yo entendí que es lo que sentía en realidad. Si, son mis mejores amigos. Pero la razón por la que sentía lo que sentía solo porque estábamos juntos los tres, era porque somos una pareja perfecta los tres juntos. Por separado no nos iría tan bien como juntos. Ya ven lo que hemos logrado. Creamos ICarly y… y nos hicimos famosos. Lo siento… se que esto debe ser horrible de escuchar pero es la verdad. No puedo estar sin ustedes. Y cuando ustedes pelean yo…"Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo de no empezar a llorar como histérica."Yo siento que ustedes se odian y eso me duele… porque me hace pensar que no podremos estar juntos los tres, ni como amigos ni pareja ni nada, y eso me duele."

Se me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al contarles todo lo que sentía. Pero a la vez estoy mejor ahora. Aun si me odian, ya pude decirles la verdad. Puedo descansar en paz ahora.

Silencio. Ninguno dice nada. Quiero ver el rostro de Sam. Necesito verlo, aun cuando me lance una mirada de odio, yo necesito verla. Alzo la vista para encontrar la mirada de Sam. Ella esta…. ¿llorando? De repente acerca su rostro al mío rápidamente y posa sus labios sobre los míos. Ah… sus labios. Esos que me han quitado el sueño siempre porque nunca pude probarlos… ¡Y AHORA FINALMENTE LO ESTOY HACIENDO! ¿Estaré soñando?

Siento que los brazos de Freddie me aprietan con más fuerza. El se acerca más a mí y… algo me cae en el cuello. Es frío y liquido… ¿lagrimas? Freddie esta llorando también, y Sam me besa. Esto nunca pasa en mis sueños.

Sam se separa de mí, luego de un rápido y desesperado beso, apenas de contacto labio con labio. Me abraza a su vez con fuerza. Ahora se que no estoy soñando. El calor del cuerpo de ambos. La humedad de los labios de Sam. Esto jamás lo había sentido ni por asomo. Nunca. Es más de lo que jamás desee. Tenerlos a ambos junto a mí es lo que en realidad quiero. Y ahora… finalmente estoy con ambos. Espero que esto dure eternamente… o por lo menos durante mucho tiempo.

"Carly…"Es Sam. Su voz suena triste y entrecortada."Yo también te amo."Me… ¿me ama? ¿Enserio? Espero que no sea mentira, porque eso podría matarme. "No sabia… que te sentías así. Yo… yo peleo con Freddie todo el tiempo porque… porque sentía celos de el. Digo, el es un idiota, ya sabes."Nunca cambiaras."Pero… yo siempre vi… que a ti te gustaba, aunque tú no dijeras nada. Y por eso me enfurecía. Yo no pensé... no imagine que tu… sentías también algo por mi."

"Ahora lo sabes… Sam."Aparto a Sam un poco de mí con mis brazos. Parece que la emoción le quito fuerza. Acerco mis labios a los suyo y le doy un fuerte beso. Saben tal y como soñé. Ahora le beso es mas un beso. Es más dulce que el anterior. Finalmente puedo demostrarle que la amo. Que de verdad es lo más importante para mí.

"¿No guardas nada para tu productor técnico?"La voz de Freddie es dulce y cargada de ironía. Jaja, me hace sonreír. Necesitaba eso. Me aparto momentáneamente de Sam y beso su mejilla, para después darme vuelta y ver a Freddie, quien sigue abrazándome. "Carly… ya sabes que te amo desde siempre, no necesito decirlo.

"Siempre me lo dices."

"Jeje, si. Y… se que Sam y yo peleamos pero… yo también estoy… celoso de ella a veces." Se nota que es muy duro para el decir esto. Como si tuviera las palabras atragantadas en la garganta. "Porque ella siempre puede estar contigo… y cuando yo me acerco me dices ESPACIO VITAL y me alejas."

"Es porque me hace daño estar tan cerca de ti. Me duele… y a Sam no podía decirle porque creí que se sentiría mal."

"Lo se. Solo… quiero que lo sepas. Te amo y…"Se detuvo y suspiro con fuerza. Ups, creo que lo que viene ahora será lo mas difícil para el de decir. "Y si tengo que compartirte con Sam… lo hare."Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Todo este tiempo soñé con esto, y ahora es una realidad. No necesito decir nada. Salto hacia Freddie y le robo un beso. El me responde con deseo y con la misma ternura que Sam. Aunque no lo admitan, son muy parecidos. Rodeo al cuello de Freddie con mis brazos, a su vez que el vuelve a abrazar mis caderas. Sin embargo Sam no se queda atrás, y siento que sus manos rodean mi cadera, y sus labios se acercan a mi cuello. Deposita sus besos en mi cuello y yo enloquezco. Finalmente estoy en medio de los dos. Igual que siempre.

Sin darnos cuenta nos desplazamos a la cama y ahora nos besamos intensamente en una especie de ritual especial que no planeamos: mientras beso a Freddie, Sam besa y muerde mi nuca, y cuando me giro para quedar frente a frente con Sam y besarla, Freddie hace la misma acción. Adoro esto, y podría estar así siempre.

Abro la puerta de mi apartamento y entramos los tres. "¡Spencer!"No contesta. "Parece que no esta en casa."

"AAAAAAGH!" Grito Spencer y llego corriendo con su florete en mano. Freddie y yo nos asustamos y nos colocamos detrás de Sam… bueno, es que si hubiera sido un ladrón ella nos habría protegido. "Ah, son ustedes."

"Si, somos nosotros."No pude evitar sonreír a ver que era Spencer.

"Ahm…"Freddie se acerca a Spencer y le quita el florete de la mano y lo coloca donde siempre en el cinturón de Botella-Bot. "¿Esperabas a… alguien mas?"

"No exactamente."Spencer miro alrededor, como buscando a alguien. Seguro que los tres pensamos que se había vuelto loco… pero no dijimos nada. "¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Son las nueve de la mañana y no los esperaba sino hasta dentro de… dos semanas, cuando volvieran del espacio."

"Tuvimos un pequeño… inconveniente."

"Si… inconveniente." Sam hizo el gesto de las comillas en la palabra inconveniente. Sin duda esta feliz por lo que paso ayer.

"SAM."Creí que Sam le diría Spencer… ¡Seria horrible si se enterara! El no… no entendería.

"¿Qué es lo que paso chicos?"Nos miro con cara de sorprendido y parte asustado. ¿Qué le habrá pasado desde que nos fuimos?

"Pues…"

"Es que enloquecí y no nos dejaran ir al espacio."Tuve que interrumpir a Freddie. Yo lo quiero pero es un pésimo mentiroso. Una vez se quedo a dormir en mi casa, y para que su madre no se preocupe porque durmió cerca de dos chicas, le dijo que estuvo en la tienda comprando leche toda la noche porque había una fila de 120 personas. Lo castigo dos semanas.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"Hablo con un tonito musical horrible para burlarse de mí.

"Yo… rompe una ventana y escape por ella."Use el tono más inocente que pude.

"Awwwww."Dijo Spencer, mientras Sam soltó una risita maligna, que fue callada por un SHHH de Freddie.

"Y el señor Blanton."El millonario."Dijo que estoy mal de la cabeza y que eso seria malo para el negocio."

"Pues tiene un punto."

"Jaja, si."

"Bueno… es lindo verlos… voy a darme una… una ducha y luego volveré, y saldremos juntos los tres. Spencer y su hermanita con sus mejores amigos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Seguro, Spence."Respondí con gusto. Spencer se dirigió al baño, pero antes de entrar, se volvió hacia nosotros y miro a su alrededor. "Y espero al volver no ver a nadie que no debería estar aquí. Gracias."Y entro en el baño.

Freddie quedo atónito, aun mas que Sam y yo. Nos miro a ambas. "¿Qué creen que tenga Spencer?"

Mire a Sam y me sonrío. Creo que ambas estamos pensando en lo mismo.

"Demencia espacial."Le sonreímos a Freddie y el nos mira confundido.

"Y… ¿cuando le dirás a hermanito Spence que su pequeña hermana es golosita y tiene DOS novios a falta de uno?"

"Ahm… bueno yo… yo tendré que esperar a que… a que llegue el momento en el que…"Desde la ducha se puede escuchar a Spencer cantar: Yo ya estoy feliz, porque la pequeña que no conozco desapareció, y mi hermanita con sus dos amigos que parece que no tienen casa están de vuelta… y lalala. "Hasta el momento en el que lo entienda."

"Yo aun no creo que se haya creído ese cuento de que enloqueciste y rompiste una ventana."Dijo Freddie.

Y tiene razón. No lo que le dije a Spencer no tenia nada que ver con la realidad de lo que paso. Bueno, solo la parte en la que enloquecí. Lo que en realidad paso fue que cuando nos estábamos besando en la cama, debimos dormirnos sin darnos cuenta. Creo que el momento sensible y emotivo –y cursi, según Sam- que pasamos nos dejo cansados. Y dormimos los tres abrazados. Yo sobre Freddie y Sam sobre mí. Nunca dormí tan bien en mi vida… bueno sin contar por el hecho de que me arrojaron de la cama en la mañana, todo fue genial. Lo malo fue cuando me arrojaron de la cama, el señor Blanton dijo que nos vieron ayer por las cámaras y que lo que hicimos es casi como pornografía infantil… lo que es malo para el negocio. Luego declaro a como los ganadores y nos pidió que desalojáramos el lugar… y luego menciono algo sobre Shakira en los Himalayas.

"Bueno… eh enloquecido antes. Quizá por eso ya no le sorprende."

"Probablemente, jaja."Me quede mirando a Freddie, y el también mantiene la vista en mi. Me acerco lentamente. Freddie coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera. Se acerca para besarme y…

"Oye Fred, ayúdame a buscar algo de comer."Grito Sam desde la nevera.

"¿No puedes buscar algo tu sola?"

"Si pero me da flojera así que ayúdame."

Freddie suspiro. "Ahora vuelvo Carly." Volvió junto a Sam y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. No importa. En realidad es inevitable. Ellos no pueden dejar de argumentar ni discutir. Solo no quiero que pase lo de ayer, que pelearon sin parar. Tenía miedo de que se dijeran cosas feas y no quisieran verse más. Pero no me molesta que argumenten y pelen sobre cualquier tontería, mientras no se vuelva algo serio. Hasta me divierte, jeje. Y se que ellos lo necesitan.

AUN ASI. También se algo mas. Se que ellos se gustan mucho. Y algún día lograre que lo admitan. Y seremos de verdad una pareja triple totalmente. Pero por ahora mejor voy a la cocina. No quiero quedarme sin desayuno porque Sam se devore todo.

**Y… TERMINO!**

**Listoo. Este fue el primer capi. Es la primera vez que escribo así en varios capis así que, ya saben, acepto críticas y demás****.**

**Postearé el próximo capi pronto!... Bueno quizás no tanto, jaja. Me gusta escribir pero me cansa enserio. De hecho ya al final ya quiero terminar, jaja. **

**Así que nos vemos cuando me vean, como dice un conductor de aquí Argentina!**

**Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS EN MI OTRA HISTORIA IFight for an ice cream bar, ME INSPIRARON A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**BESOS A TODOS, NOS VEMOS CUANDO ME VEAN!**

**ALEX**


End file.
